Dropping In
by Beth Catherine
Summary: Older!Hiccup drops in. Merida gives him his man-braid 'cause headconons! Mericup.


_Here's another I found in my documents... I wrote this ages ago and thought I might as well put it up._

_I don't own Merida or Hiccup._

_Enjoy..._

* * *

Hiccup came to visit today. I hadn't seen him for four months when he dropped in - I mean, he literally dropped in.

I was laying amongst the long grass of a clearing in the woods, soaking up the spring atmosphere. The birds sung from their high-up branches, twigs cracked and leaves rustled. The fragrance of the surrounding turf filled my nostrils as I breathed in deeply and the warm sun streamed through the canopy. The sleeves on my deep purple dress only reached my elbows and I had pulled my skirts up to my thighs – I was alone, so I couldn't comprehend why I shouldn't have them at such a length.

I began to hum to myself; that was when Hiccup tumbled through the tree tops and landed before me. I screamed in alarm and yanked them hem of my dress over my freckled skin. At this point I had not identified the surprise guest and before I could think my instincts had me poised with my bow ready to fire straight at the person's head.

"Who are you and what are you doin' here?" I demanded in what I hoped was my most fierce voice.

The boy – no, man – looked up at me with wide green eyes, as soon as he saw my weapons he squeezed them shut again. "Agh," he whined weakly. "Merida, it's me! Hiccup!"

I narrowed my eyes at the man. Sure enough, behind the face of a grown man were indeed all the characteristics of the boy she knew and loved. Faint freckles dusted his cheek bones and nose, and his eyes – now older and more wise – still held the gleam of discovery and adventure. However, instead of commenting on how well growing into a man had treated Hiccup I let out a snort, followed by a chuckle and burst out with the words, "My, oh my! Look at your hair – it's almost as long as mine!"

He uncurled himself from his defensive foetal position and stood; Hiccup blushed, ran a hand through his thick, brown hair and began to laugh too. I dropped my bow and placed the arrow in my quiver before gathering him into an, on his part unexpected, bone-crushing hug. I then pulled away but held his armour-clad upper arms in my hands, "Four months! What is that about? I was beginning to think maybe you were dead!"

"I'm sorry. I really am but things back on Berk were getting kind of crazy for a bit – literally, the Hairy Hooligans and the Beserks at a stage of dangerous disagreement. It got quite scary for a bit actually, we were on the brink of a full-out war," Hiccup sighed and spread his hands before him, the Viking may have changed aesthetically but I could still read him like a book. His face was a mix of apologetic towards me and looking upset at the memories.

"I suppose we'll let it slide this time considering you have no control over these things..." I cleared my throat, I hadn't meant to make Hiccup feel bad. "Just… please don't stay out of contact for so long."

The corners of his mouth turned up a tad but there was still a lurking sadness. I let go of his arms and we shared a gentler hug than before, one that said I was sorry without having to use the words I find it so hard to say. "Anyway," I said as we separated. "Where's Toothless?"

"Oh, you know how he's not too keen on Angus," Hiccup pointed to my horse with a lazy hand and a grin plastered to his face. "I asked him to drop me off here and he, as I asked, dropped me straight off his back. Obviously I didn't mean it like that but… That's Toothless for you."

I laughed and a few snorts sneaked their way in too, and I know that if my Mother was around she would have scorned me for chortling as I did.

"I love that dragon…" I commented.

"Well, I most certainly don't," Hiccup said, I know it wasn't true though.

"You never explained why you let your hair get so long. Is it a competition? Because you _know _that I've already won." I gestured to my tangled, red locks and grinned at the boy.

"Damn it," he said, fake disappointment lasing his words and actions. "I quite like it this length."

I smile, "Me too, it's more… you," I said decisively. "You have to let me plait it."

"Why would you want to braid my hair for?" Hiccup asked with a frown.

It was really just an excuse to run my hands through it, it looked so soft and enticing. I didn't tell him that though, I explained how it would complete the whole look he had going on and he gave in.

I sat down on a fallen tree trunk just on the clearing edge and Hiccup sat in front of me between my legs, that way it was easy for me to play with his hair.

We talked for ages, by the time Hiccup announced he had to leave it was dark and a scattering of stars blinked in the sky.

"Okay, one second," I said. I took a wooden bead from my own hair and tied it into Hiccup's hair to secure a small braid in his mop of thick hair. "There!"

Hiccup fiddled with the twist of hair and smiled a little. "How do I look?" He flexed both of his arms and clasped them together above his head, he sent a pout in my direction before he cracked and began to laugh.

I joined him in his laughter and managed between breaths, "You… Look extremly… Extremely handsome, Hic'."

He blushed a little and his laughter died down, as did mine.

"Be safe, okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I will," Hiccup assured me.

"You better… Bye," I said reluctantly.

"See you," he said with a wave. He turned from the clearing, calling for Toothless as he did so.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Review maybe? _


End file.
